Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street)
'''Bowser Westbound '''is a spoof of Sesame Street by 050YAT, All the 50 seasons includes Season 1 (1969-1970) through Season 50 (2019-2020), including Season 7 (1975-1976), Season 46 (2016) and Season 47 (2017). Cast (The Muppets) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) as Big Bird * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as Elmo * Wario (Super Mario Bros.) as Oscar the Grouch * Flik (A Bug’s Life) as Ernie * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) as Bert * Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) as Donkey Kong * Sulley (Monsters Inc.) as Beautiful Day Monster * Toad (Super Mario Bros.) as Grover * The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Descendants Crew (Descendants franchise) as The Anything Muppets * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) as Kermit the Frog * Timon (The Lion King) as Mahna Mahna * Huey Duck (DuckTales 2017) as Roosevelt Franklin * Daisy Duck (Disney) as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) as Little Bird * Bowsette (Super Mario Bros.) as Granny Bird * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) as Lefty the Salesman * Foo Foo (Muppets) as Rufus * Gene (The Emoji Movie) as Guy Smiley * Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Count Von Count * Captain Syrup (WarioWare Inc.) as Countess Von Backwards * Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) as Countess Von Dahling * Anger (Inside Out) as Biff * Fear (Inside Out) as Sully * Slinky Dog (Toy Story) as Barkley * Miss Piggy and Denise Pig (Muppets) as Two-Headed Monster * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Prairie Dawn * Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) as Betty Lou * Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Horatio * Edmond Elephant (Peppa Pig) as Fluffy * Chain Chomp (Super Mario Bros.) as Wolfgang the Seal * Manny (Ice Age) as Snuffleupagus * Peaches (Ice Age) as Alice Snuffleupagus * Treat Heart Pig (Care Bears franchise) as Gladys the Cow * Young Riley (Inside Out) as Baby Natasha * Bill Andersen (Inside Out) as Humphrey * Jill Andersen (Inside Out) as Ingrid * Wendy O, Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) as Grundgetta * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Telly Monster * Woody (Super Mario Bros.) as Forgetful Jones * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Hoots the Owl * Mateo De Alva (Elena of Avalor) as Placido Flamingo * Maui (Moana) as Dr. Nobel Price * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) as Professor Hastings * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Preston Rabbit * Bungo (Jungle Junction) as Benny Rabbit * Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Zoe * Daisy (Super Mario Bros,) as Rosita * Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) as Abby Cadabby * TenderHeart Bear (Care Bears) as Baby Bear * Joy (Inside Out) as Merry Monster * Dim (A Bug’s Life) as Herry Monster * Rex (Toy Story) as Fred Monster * Dot (A Bug’s Life) as Ovejita * Francis (A Bug’s Life) as Murray Monster * Simba (The Lion King) as Chicago the Lion * Koopa Troopa (Super Mario Bros.) as Honkers * Shy Guy (Super Mario Bros.) as Dinger * Ruby and Ali (The Land Before Time) as Yip Yip Martians * Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Miss Finch * Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) as Mommy Dodo * King Roland II (Sofia the First) as Daddy Dodo * Prince James (Sofia the First) as Donny Dodo * Princess Amber (Sofia the First) as Marie Dodo Humans * Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Gordon * Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Susan * Elsa (Frozen) as Maria * Olaf (Frozen) as Luis * Baileywick (Sofia the First) as Mr. Hooper * Jeremy Johnson (Phienas and Ferb) as Mr, Glopper * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Bob * Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as David * Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Mike * Disgust (Inside Out) as Linda * James (Sofia the First) as Chris * Gabe (Elena of Avalor) as Miles * Isabel (Elena of Avalor) as Nina * Sofia (Sofia the First) as Sally * Elena (Elena of Avalor) as Buffy * Jessie (Toy Story 2) as Jennie * Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Carlo * Clio (Sofia The First) as Ruthie * Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) as Alan * Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) as Huxley * Rosita (Sing!) as Celina * Meena (Sing!) as Akim * Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) as Olivia * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Gina * Anna (Frozen) as Gabi Gallery IMG 0536.PNG|Bowser as Big Bird Mario Kart 64 Mario.jpeg|Mario as Elmo Wario-0.png|Wario as Oscar the Grouch Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Ernie Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Bert Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Cookie Monster Sulley talking about scary dream.jpeg|Sulley as Beautiful Day Monster Toad Mario Party 6.png|Toad as Grover Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew Descendants 2nd Coronation 2017.jpeg|and Descendants Crew as The Anything Muppets Yoshi-0.png|Yoshi as Kermit the Frog Timon from Lion King.jpeg|Timon as Mahna Mahna Huey Duck 2017.png|Huey Duck as Roosevelt Franklin 642E679A-8C05-4A62-892D-FCE6C02017B2.png|Daisy Duck as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Bowser Junior.png|Bowser Jr. as Little Bird Bowsette.png|Bowsette as Granny Bird Kermit Muppets Most Wanted.png|Kermit the Frog as Lefty the Salesman Foo Foo AKA Froo Froo.png|Foo Foo as Rufus Gene Emoji.png|Gene as Guy Smiley Waluigi.png|Waluigi as Count Von Count Captain Syrup as a pirate, Yarrrrrr!.png|Captain Syrup as Countess Von Backwards Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Atta as Countess Von Dahling Anger.png|Anger as Biff Fear.png|Fear as Sully Slinky Dog.png|Slinky Dog as Barkley Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png|Miss Piggy Denise Pig.jpeg|and Denise Pig as Two-Headed Monster Alice.png|Alice as Prairie Dawn Toadette smile.png|Toadette as Betty Lou Bing Bong.png|Bing Bong as Horatio Edmond Elephant.png|Edmond Elephant as Fluffy Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp as Wolfgang the Seal Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Snuffleupagus Peaches.png|Peaches as Alice Snuffleupagus Treat Heart Pig undressed outfit.png|Treat Heart Pig as Gladys the Cow Young Riley Inside Out.jpeg|Young Riley as Baby Natasha Bill Andersen-0.png|Bill Andersen as Humphrey Jill Andersen.png|Jill Andersen as Ingrid Wendy O-0. Koopa|Wendy O. Koopa as Grundgetta Luigi from Mario Kart 64.jpeg|Luigi as Telly Monster Woody from Toy Story.png|Woody as Forgetful Jones Lewis the Alligator.png|Louis the Alligator as Hoots the Owl Mateo-0.png|Mateo de Alva as Placido Flamingo Maui is he Demigod.png|Maui as Dr. Nobel Price Daddy Pig.png|Daddy Pig as Professor Hastings Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bungo.png|Bungo as Benny Rabbit Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png|Princess Peach as Zoe Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Rosita Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png|Rosalina as Abby Cadabby TenderHeart Bear.png|TenderHeart Bear as Baby Bear Joy.png|Joy as Merry Monster Dim the Rhinoceros Beetle.png|Dim as Herry Monster Rex the Green Dinosaur.png|Rex as Fred Monster Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Ovejita Francis the Ladybug.png|Francis as Murray Monster It’s Me, Simba!.png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Green Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa as a Honker Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy as Dinger Ruby.png|Ruby Ali the Purplish-Pink Dinosaur.jpeg|and Ali as Yip Yip Martians Queen Grimhilde.png|The Evil Queen as Miss Finch Queen Miranda.png|Queen Miranda as Mommy Dodo King Roland the Second-0.png|King Roland II as Daddy Dodo Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Donny Dodo Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Marie Dodo Prince Naveen.png|Naveen as Gordon Princess Tiana with Green Wedding Veil.png|Tiana as Susan ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Maria Olaf transparent.png|Olaf as Luis Baileywick looking a time.png|Baileywick as Mr. Hooper Jeremy Johnson.jpeg|Jeremy Johnson as Mr. Glopper SpongeBob Season 1.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Bob Frog Naveen smiling.jpeg|Frog Naveen as David Eric.png|Eric as Mike Disgust beauty.jpeg|Disgust as Linda Fear.png|Fear as Chris Gabe from Elena of Avalor.png|Gabe as Miles Princess Isabel.png|Isabel as Nina Princess Sofia.png|Sofia as Sally Princess Elena.png|Elena as Buffy Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Jennie Lightning McQueen (2005-2017).png|Lightning McQueen as Carlo Princess Cliomodel.png|Clio as Ruthie Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. as Alan Cedric is whatever u r.jpeg|Cedric the Sorcerer as Huxley Rosita from Sing!.png|Rosita as Celina Meena the Elephant .png|Meena as Akim Pauline.png|Pauline as Olivia Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Gina Anna Render2.png|Anna as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images and miscellaneous Seasons and Episodes * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 1 (1969-1970) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 2 (1970-1971) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 3 (1971-1972) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 4 (1972-1973) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 5 (1973-1974) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 6 (1974-1975) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 7 (1975-1976) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 8 (1976-1977) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 9 (1977-1978) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 10 (1978-1979) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 11 (1979-1980) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 12 (1980-1981) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 13 (1981-1982) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 14 (1982-1983) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 15 (1983-1984) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 16 (1984-1985) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 17 (1985-1986) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 18 (1986-1987) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 19 (1987-1988) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 20 (1988-1989) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 21 (1989-1990) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 22 (1990-1991) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 23 (1991-1992) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 24 (1992-1993) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 25 (1993-1994) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 26 (1994-1995) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 27 (1995-1996) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 28 (1996-1997) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 29 (1997-1998) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 30 (1998-1999) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 31 (2000) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 32 (2001) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 33 (2002) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 34 (2003) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 35 (2004) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 36 (2005) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 37 (2006) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 38 (2007) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 39 (2008) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 40 (2009-2010) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 41 (2010) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 42 (2011-2012) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 43 (2012-2013) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 44 (2013-2014) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 45 (2014-2015) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 46 (2016) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 47 (2017) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 48 (2017-2018) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 49 (2018-2019) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) Season 50 (2019-2020) * Bowser Westbound (Sesame Street) images of seasons Logos and intro history * Bowser Westbound logos * Bowser Westbound animated opening sequence implementations Character images * Bowser Westbound character images Direct-to-videos * Christmas Eve on Bowser Westbound (1978) * Julie on Bowser Westbound (1973) * A Walking Tour of Bowser Westbound (1979) * Bowser Westbound presents Follow That King Demon Koopa (1985) * Mario’s World * Old School Bowser Westbound * Bowser Westbound Home Video * Bowser Westbound 20 Years and Still Counting (1989) * Bowser’s Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake (1991) * Bowser Westbound Stays Up Late (1993) * The Adventures of Mario in Grouchland (1999) * Mariopalooza (1998) * When You Wish Upon A Tiara (2018) * Bowser Westbound: 40 Years of Sunny Days (2009) * Bowser Westbound 50th anniversary special (2019) * The Banana Thief * Mario’s World (Revival Series) Category:050YAT Category:060LAL Category:977RVD Category:758HEG Category:XQ25EG Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Bowser Category:Bowser-related spoofs Category:Bowser Westbound Category:NET Category:PBS Category:HBO